


the sun will shine again

by icegold



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sunrises, i wrote this at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegold/pseuds/icegold
Summary: Golden locks and jade orbs were forever engraved into Eiji’s brain.[Post-Garden of Light]
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	the sun will shine again

**Author's Note:**

> ***THIS WORK CONTAINS HUGE SPOILERS FOR BANANA FISH***
> 
> I wrote this at 2 A.M. without proofreading or editing it much, so I apologize if this... is not the best.
> 
> Banana Fish holds a very special place in my heart. I can see myself in Ash so much, and I can see myself in Eiji as well. In fact, this entire work is a vent fic with me substituting Eiji for myself.
> 
> Please remember everyone, no matter what happens, the sun will always shine again.

It was early in the morning when Okumura Eiji made his way down the stairs of his home in New York. He slipped on a pair of shoes and a jacket as he made his way through the house.

Sunrises were a beautiful sight to behold. Watching the sun burn the sky in shades of red, orange, yellow, purple and pink truly was mesmerizing. That’s what Eiji always thought. He didn’t watch sunrises that often, just because he was usually still asleep when said sun was rising. But today, for the first time in quite a while, he was awake to witness it.

Eiji had not slept the night prior. His thoughts had kept him up through the whole night and part of the morning as well. It was not uncommon for his thoughts to keep him preoccupied, but it was uncommon for them to keep him up for so long. Today, though, he was semi-grateful for it. He hadn’t watched the sunrise in quite a long time, and was glad to be able to do so again. It was always a lovely experience.

After he had made his way downstairs, Eiji unlocked and slid open his sliding glass door. He stepped out onto his deck and breathed in the air. It had rained the night before, and the air smelled freshly of said mist. He then sat down on the deck and turned his head to the left.

The sun had barely begun to rise, but the sight was enthralling nonetheless. The sky was in shades of apricot and amber. It was beautiful and attention-grabbing, though something, or, someone else, was present in Eiji's mind.

_ Aslan. _

__ Ever since his death, not a day had gone by where Ash was not the first thing on Eiji’s mind. Golden locks and jade orbs were forever engraved into Eiji’s brain. Even now, with the sun in his eyes and the sky in his heart, Ash was the first thing on Eiji’s mind.

Though the sunrise was fascinating and alluring, Eiji couldn’t help but feel it would be more beautiful if said blonde man was there to witness it with him.

Since Ash’s death, Eiji’s mental state had declined substantially. He felt consumed by darkness.

Maybe he’d never feel perfect, but one day, he knew he’d feel okay.

Eiji looked up at the sky.

_ One day, the sun will shine again. _


End file.
